Not knowing what you want
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome went back to her time for a little while to restock up on items. While there Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight, causing Inuyasha to start to fall madly in love with Miroku! Things get even weirder as Sesshomaru and Naraku hit it off
1. The return of Inuyasha

Okay, I rewrote this story. Why?

1. No one liked the original.

2. I seem to be good with Yaoi alone. o.O

3. Becky is an idiot, and I refuse to lose to her.

4. I'm going to have Becky be drove nuts by Inuyasha falling in love with Miroku instead of Kagome! SO IN YOUR FACE BECKY!

Now that, that is out of the way. ::Smiles brightly:: This story will be Yaoi. Yes. Yaoi. The wonderful beautiful bonding of two males. It will be Inuyasha and Miroku. It will also be Naraku and Sesshomaru. Don't like, get out. With that in mind. I hope you enjoy this very, merry, YAOI fanfic.

Ch,1: The return of Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you big jerk! You ruined my bed again!" Kagome screamed ripping the blankets off her bed. Inuyasha had once again dragged in dirt from the outside.

"Well sorry!" He said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to dirty our precious bed." He glared at her. "I'll just set it on fire next time." He muttered under is breath.

"What'd you say!?" She demanded turning to face. He looked away from her and started staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing."

"SIT BOY!"

"Ahh!!" Inuyasha flew off the bed and slammed face first into the floor.

"Hmph!" Kagome said sticking her nose up into the air and walking down the stairs of her house to put the blanket in the laundry room.

Sota poked his head into the room and looked at Inuyasha who was still currently on the floor. "She got you again huh?" He asked a bit of worry actually in his voice.

"I hate her so much!" Inuyasha screamed quickly getting sitting Indian style as to not ruin his "cool" reputation. Sota blinked as to how fast he could move.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked walking into the room. Inuyasha "pfted" and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Kagome needs to learn how to treat people a bit NICER though!" Inuyasha screamed.

"ONLY WHEN I FIND SOMEONE WORTH BEING NICE TO!" Kagome screamed back from downstairs.

"Oh that's it!" Inuyasha yelled going to Kagome's window. "I'm out of here. Let her find her find her own jewel shards." With that Inuyasha jumped out the window and headed back to the well. "Damn woman. Never worth the trouble they are." He muttered as he went through time periods.

Upon arriving through the well Inuyasha was greeted by Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"Just how is it that you guys know when I'm coming back?" He asked a bit annoyed, teeth gritted. Shippo rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Oh. It's only you Inuyasha. I thought it was Kagome." Sango nodded following Shippo back to the village.

"Yeah. No one that important."

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled out after them. Kirara ran after Sango and that left Miroku and Inuyasha alone.

"So, where is lady Kagome anyway?" He asked a bit curiously eyeing the well.

"Look monk. You just keep trying with that demon hunter. Kagome is with no one." Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, it is." Inuyasha said without a second thought. Miroku smiled somewhat evilly.

"And does that mean you and Kagome are going out than?" Inuyasha didn't even look at Miroku.

"Of course not. My heart belongs to Kikyo and no one else." With that Inuyasha went silent and kept on walking. Miroku winced at the words, but said nothing. Inuyasha was a hard person to deal with. And possibly what he was saying, was nothing more than what he wanted others to hear. He would have his say in the matte and there was nothing Inuyasha could do about it.

****

TBC

Just to piss off Becky, I'll probably keep writing whether or not anyone reviews. Sorry for those who hate it, just don't read it than. I just feel like getting Becky mad. ::Grins:: This is really short compared to what I'll actually be writing. I just wanted to have a small opening for the story. Thanks for your time and if you actually like it, review I suppose. If not, just agree with me on defeating Becky! The girl who can say my fanfic sucks, but never write one of her own!


	2. Arising problems

Okay please just don't kill me…I mean yeah I said I'd be updating, I just figured sense no one reviewed that eh well I wouldn't update it for awhile. But I'd rather not be a zombie sex slave or whatever….so yeah! Here's the next chapter….please don't zombify me!

Note: **( X ) **this is point of view change

Chapter,2: Arising problems

"So just what did you and lady Kagome get into a fight about," Miroku asked later that night as they laid outside staring at the sky. The stars had just started appearing, but one sniff of the air told the half breed that it was going to rain soon.

He let out a sigh and wondered if he could just ignored Miroku. He was asking way to many questions tonight.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business," Inuyasha answered with a snort.

Miroku was tempted now to beat Inuyasha aside the head with his staff.

"Why do you think? If you and lady Kagome are at each others throats again, that means we'll no doubt not be searching for the jewel shards for awhile. If that's the case I'd like to go on my own way for a while."

This seemed to spark Inuyasha's interest a bit. Miroku never went anywhere unless a pretty woman or his wind tunnel was concerned.

"Why? Going to try and find a mate? Want to get slapped again? I can do that."

Miroku rolled his eyes standing up, staff tightly grasped in his hand.

"No Inuyasha, I'm not going to find a 'mate."

"Hmm…wind tunnel?"

This subject Inuyasha knew no to joke with. That was a very good thing, because Miroku had just got done silently vowing to himself to beat Inuyasha senseless if he did.

"No, well sort of."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha noticed the stars had vanished now as the clouds started to come in.

"Inuyasha, you know that sooner or later this curse is going to kill me," Miroku stated firmly holding his hand up his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's. Inuyasha nodded as they made their way through the darkness and to the village. "Well, if I keep waiting around like this, that's what's going to happen. You and lady Kagome can fight all you want, but I'm on borrowed time. If you two had a really big fight where she won't be here for awhile, please tell me so I can go and search on my own."

An odd silence fell between them after Miroku finished. Inuyasha had not realized how selfish him and Kagome had been every time they fought causing the search to be put on hold.

"Hey look….I'm sorry," Inuyasha muttered head bowed slightly. "Never really gave that any--WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha had stopped inches from walking over a steep cliff. "I don't remember walking up a cliff to get at our village guard posts!"

"Inuyasha, calm down."

Miroku looked around, but it was pointless he couldn't see a thing. "Hey, why don't you see if you can smell any of the villages familiar scents?"

Inuyasha nodded and after backing away from the cliff took in some sniffs of air. The only thing he recognized was the scent of rain.

"No use monk. All I smell is rain. I can't pick up a single smell that belongs to the village."

"Hmm…has this ever happened before? Like if it's going to storm?"

Inuyasha folded his arms bringing both hands into his hinezumi koromo sleeves.

"Well I promise you it's going to storm, but no. I've never had this problem before."

"We should find shelter."

"And just where are we going to find this shelter in this kind of darkness," Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Do you a better idea?"

"Well no--"

"Than come on."

Before Inuyasha could protest any more Miroku grabbed him by the arm and started walking into the opposite direction of the cliff. The half-breed kept trying to pull away, but this time to his annoyance, Miroku proved to be the stronger.

They walked on for some time, blindly, trying their best not to trip or run into anything. Inuyasha was just about to protest when Miroku screamed and his grip on the half dog demon's arm tightened.

Inuyasha quickly pulled away, or tried, pulling Miroku with him.

"What the heck was that for!" Inuyasha demanded death glaring Miroku, even though it was pointless to do so.

"Y, you saved me..," Miroku breathed on his knees now trying to catch his breath.

"Wait…don't tell me. We've been going in circles," Inuyasha stated twitching a bit. He was ready to scream.

"No…I think it's worse than that," Miroku said looking around for something to him him up, finding Inuyasha only, and pulling.

"Hey!"

"Thank you. And I think it's much worse than going in circles…because somehow I think we ended up on an island….surrounded by cliffs."

"WHAT!"

****

( X )

"Have you seen Miroku or Inuyasha," Sango asked Kaede as it started to rain. She hadn't seen either of them sense dinner and when she'd gone to relieve them of their positions they were no longer there.

"Nay I have no seen Miroku nor Inuyasha, why does thou ask?"

"Well," Sango walked over to the fire Kaede was sitting in front of and also took a seat. She didn't want to worry Kaede. She figured if anything they had both gone and went on a walk, or possibly Inuyasha had run off and Miroku had gone to retrieve him. Still, it was raining and she could not help, but worry at least a bit.

"Well I went to take over their spots as guards, but when I got there, they weren't."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Inuyasha probably walked off muttering about his and Kagome's last fight causing Miroku to have to go after him."

"I hope that's all it is."

The demon slayer smiled a bit seeing Kirara come running in and shaking her fur dry, Shippo running in after.

"We looked everywhere. I didn't see Miroku or Inuyasha," Shippo said running over to the fire and warming himself up happily. "Mmm."

Kirara quickly followed climbing onto Sango's lap and resting. Without even thinking Sango's hand came down and she started stroking Kirara gently. Kirara purred at this closing her eyes curling into a tighter ball.

"Yeah," Sango smiled more, "I'm sure you're right and they're just fine."

****

( X )

"We are definitely not good," Inuyasha muttered as they walked through the trees completely drenched. "Just how did we get here anyway!"

"For the hundredth time Inuyasha, I do not know."

"Yeah well someone should," he went on complaining.

It was taking all of Miroku's will power not to scream out and to beat Inuyasha down where he stood. He'd have to find Inuyasha first, the only thing visible being the lightning that streaked the sky, but it'd be worth it.

He cared for Inuyasha deeply, but sometimes even he could only put up with his whining for so long. He wish he had a gag, but figured in the log ruin, it was probably better that he didn't.

"Hey look."

Miroku's thoughts were interrupted and he brought his attention to whatever it was that Inuyasha was trying to say.

"What?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth though did he notice that he could see here. The area in front of them was like a normal night, it wasn't even storming in this part, and right in the middle of it was a castle. Not just any castle, but Naraku's.

****

( X )

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken screamed out running around Rin following close behind. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?"

Sesshomaru ignored the screams coming from his two followers. It wasn't because he was being mean or anything of that sort, rather he was trying to keep them safe.

"Seems they're looking for you 'Lord Sesshomaru'," A man with long blue hair said laughing. He looked down at the dog demon smirking.

Sesshomaru did nothing, said nothing, just continued to sit there on the ground, vines wrapped around his waist and wrists. The dog demon had been walking to wherever he wished as usual, and out of no where this demon with blue hair and green eyes had stopped him.

Before he was to sure of what was going on, he'd noticed that his waist and wrist had vines wrapped around them, vines with very poisonous thorns.

He shifted a bit so his weight wasn't to much on a thorn that was almost breaking the skin on his side. He shifted his gaze over to the demon wondering really why he'd been stripped of his shirt and such, and was on his knees in his pants only.

"Are you enjoying yourself," The silver haired demon asked quietly so neither Rin nor Jaken would hear him.

"Quite," he answered with a smirk and stood up. "My master is going to be very happy with this. Now we have all the blackmail we could ever wish for."

****

TBC

There, a much longer than the first chapter, eh chapter. So umm sorry for the time gaps, I just figured this would be something to drive Becky nuts, rather than an actual full fanfic o.o; But eh you seem to want it updated and will kill me if I don't, so here! A fanfic chapter just for you…? Just don't make me a zombie sex slave!

Thank yous:

Inu-yasha lover1: Shut up becky, you don't know a good fanfic when you see one anyway.

Kuiya: thanks kuiya, sorry it took so long for me to update!

Ryohi Ookami: Lol hmm…Kuwabara in Yu Yu Hakusho….

Hoshi-Hiru: Eh glad you like it, so it's updated…yeha…

Eclipse-moon: O.O there! Do not turn me into a sex slave thingy::Screams and runs out:

There you okay everyone! A new chapter::crying still: I'll try and keep up with updates and stuff….so yeah…don't kill me please…well mostly just don't turn me into a sex slave thing…


	3. Boredom

Well it's been awhile, but there was a nice warning at the beginning of this that chapters would come slowly due to the fact this wasn't to turn out to be a huge original fanfic. Some people actually seem to like this though and that makes me happy. I guess I'll write to it besides just for the fact of driving becky insane. Sounds good to me…and probably to the few who actually read this story lol. Eh…well than, I suppose I should get on with the chapter!

Note: **( X ) **this is point of view change.

Chapter,3: Boredom

"What do you want from me," the dog demon growled after Rin and Jaken had passed the two's location and were a good deal out of hearing distance.

"What do I want? I want nothing from you," The demon toyed standing up and taking the bound Sesshomaru toward a summoning circle. "My master on the other hand is quite different. He wants you very much."

Sesshomaru scowled wishing a painful death on the fool, but said nothing. He couldn't really be one to talk at the moment; he had been caught after all. The demon had acted weak and foolish until the last minute when the vines shot up from the ground and surrounded him.

"This will not go unpunished," he said eyes narrowing dangerously. The demon merely shrugged though as if it was no business of his.

"Do you think I care? I work for my master and what becomes of me due to that becomes of me. I fear no death," he replied without any type of hesitance or fear in his voice.

"Or perhaps you don't fear death, because of how your master treats you," Sesshomaru dared and smirked when he saw the demon flinch.

"If you speak again, I'll cut you tongue," he warned and cut his hand in order to let some blood drop on the circle. The summoning circle glowed a bright red and both vanished.

**(X)**

"…Why is Naraku's castle in the middle of no where on some weird island," Inuyasha asked staring at the castle as though Miroku knew all the answers to the world.

"How would I know," the monk asked defensively and decided it was time for them to get a closer look. "Come on, let's see if he's there."

Inuyasha nodded and they made their way across the field towards the castle.

"Y'know, if he really is in that castle, it sure as hell would explain why we can't find him half the time."

Miroku nodded in agreement. If this was indeed Naraku's castle that a lot of questions they had been asking would be answered; things like why they could never find Naraku unless it seemed like he wanted them to find him. Why had it been so hard for Inuyasha to track him down at times even if the barrier was down? Where Naraku was when they had thought him dead. Yes this would explain very much.

"So do you think we should attack him if he is here," Miroku asked watching Inuyasha out of the side of his eye to see the reaction he'd get from his partner. If Inuyasha thought they should just go in and attacked the castle, he'd no doubt do it even if Miroku posted. It was just easier to just get Inuyasha's views on things now so he knew what they were getting into.

"Well, if he's weak I say we go for it. If he's here that means he doesn't want us yet."

"Umm…Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku glaring knowing the taunting tone Miroku was using for what it was.

"What?"

"We didn't appear on this island for nothing. There's a very good chance that this is a trap," Miroku stated seriously.

All the wind seemed to be knocked out of Inuyasha and he groaned sitting down on the field.

"I didn't think about that…"

"Well that's why I said something."

"Y'know! You could of just let me keep on going and warned me a few seconds before death so I'd feel stupid than and not now," Inuyasha screamed punching the ground hard in front of him. "Now what should we do?"

Miroku thought for a few moments. What to do indeed? Naraku's castle was right in front of them, taunting them almost it felt like, to see if they'd come. Did it think them a coward or a fool for doing so though was another matter entirely.

"I do not like the looks of things," Miroku finally admitted a few minutes later after they'd sat down to think about it. "It just seems to odd that we've been shown Naraku's secret island just so he can attack us…he'd have no where to run afterwards if we come close to defeating him. We could just come back to this island while he recovered and take him out all together."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"So you don't think it's a trap, rather that he wants something?"

"Well if it is Naraku, than possibly. There is another chance though that something else sent us here…or that he has a new weapon or stronger magic and is just testing it on us to see how strong it is."

"You got a lot of nice idea's there monk," Inuyasha said glaring his voice sarcastic.

"Well if you have any better ideas, let me know."

Inuyasha said nothing, he didn't have any better ideas and Miroku knew it.

"Alright than, I guess we just go and see what's in store for us."

"I thought this whole speech was to stop us from going," The hanyou said staring up at Miroku.

"Yeah well, I figure we're going to die someday anyway. Might as well be going after Naraku."

Inuyasha said nothing, but shook his head following Miroku as they both headed towards the castle.

**(X)**

"I guess I was a little bit hard on him…" Kagome said frowning a bit and looking from Sango to Kaede. She knew she had been, but wasn't exactly ready to admit that out loud. And why should she be? Inuyasha had given her nothing, but grief lately, she wanted some fun, she wanted to be able to go home and relax without seeing his head in her window demanding that she come back to the Edo era. She sighed looking around and than noticed that Miroku to was missing. "Is Miroku gone to?"

"Yeah, him and Inuyasha were on duty together, I'm not really sure where they are, but they're not here," Sango answered with a slight frown as she petted Kirara gently behind the ears. The demon cat let out a low purr and nuzzled Sango's leg gently as she continued to stroke it.

"That's odd…I know Inuyasha runs off a lot, but Miroku doesn't…Well not unless there's a girl involved," Kagome added as a quick after thought thinking of all the times the monk had done just that.

"We believe that Miroku went after Inuyasha to make sure he stayed out of trouble," Kaede answered poking the fire with a stock gently to keep the fire going.

"Yeah I guess that could be true."

"Oh don't worry about it," Sango said smiling. "They'll be back soon. The minute they both get hungry and Miroku feels the urge to grab me, they'll both come running back."

"Yeah," Shippo added happily trying to make Kagome feel better.

She did slightly, something still didn't feel right to here, but with Miroku and Inuyasha missing for only a few hours there wasn't much for her to say. She hadn't even been in the Edo era, she couldn't prove that they'd left against their own free will. Not yet anyway.

Still she did have that slight edgy feeling she got whenever she thought something was wrong with Inuyasha. She wasn't going to ignore it for to long, but she also realized she couldn't do to much either. She had no idea in the world where Inuyasha or Miroku could be.

**(X)**

"I brought you the demon you wanted," the demon with long blue hair said bowing and Naraku nodded as he saw Sesshomaru bound and gagged behind him.

"Well done," he mused looking over the dog demon completely. He had special plans for this one. You're dismissed Ice."

The demon smiled taking a step back with a bow and vanished from sight. Naraku stood up his long hair trailing behind him as he made his way over to the paralyzed demon in front of him.

"Tell me Sesshomaru. How does it feel to be back in my castle," he asked in an amused tone. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes threateningly, but they both knew it was just for show. What could the demon possibly do against Naraku considering the position he was in? "I wouldn't worry though. I do not plan to kill," he assured him running a finger down the side of his cheek. "No not yet anyway."

Sesshomaru's stomach did a small flip and he probably would of fell over if he hadn't been paralyzed.

**(X)**

"Miroku I know we both agreed this is Naraku's castle…,but why isn't he attacking us yet," Inuyasha asked impatiently. He really seemed eager to do battle for some reason.

'Probably to take his frustration about this island out on something,' Miroku thought to himself and shrugged slightly as they looked around the outside of the castle.

"It does seem rather odd that he hasn't attacked us yet….however it is no doubt just another one of his traps in order to lure us in and than attack us."

"I sure as hell hope so. I'm bored," The hanyou complained as they walked finally decided to go through the door and into the castle. They looked around cautiously knowing that at any moment Naraku or one of his many minions could show up and attack them, but so far nothing happened.

Frowning a bit they headed deeper into the castle and still nothing.

"Okay this is really starting to piss me off," Inuyasha growled. "NA--"

Miroku slapped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Do not call out to him," he whispered harshly. "I would rather have the element of surprise if we can."

Inuyasha "pfted" but said nothing when Miroku removed his hand from his mouth. They continued on their way through the castle trying to find some signs of life.

**TBC**

I'm sorry it's not that long or anything like that, but neither was the last chapter. Guess I'll get into longer chapters as I go on…I'm getting really tired it's 1:30 a.m. here lol.

Thank yous:

Shocker2110: Lol no I'm not a sex slave! Eh glad you like it…and yeah…I'm wondering where this story could possibly head now myself…

Isabella Rossellini: Sorry it to so long, but I did update. So I hope you enjoyed it.

Well than, I guess I'm going to bed now…before I die…or something like that. I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it. Have good days, times, and luck until next time. So ja ne until than!


End file.
